Our Secret
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Un sentimiento prohibido, una difícil confesión. ¿Cual es la mejor manera de decirlo? capítulo único. Incesto. Hikaru x Kaoru. Shonen ai.


»**O**_û_**Я** **Ś**_з_**c**_ř_**έ**_τ__«_

**Serie:** Ouran High School Host Club.  
**Genero:** Shonen ai. One shot. Incest.  
**Pareja:** Hikaru x Kaoru  
**Disclaimers:** La historia de Ouran no es mía, como tampoco sus personajes, así que únicamente escribo esta historia para mi entretenimiento y el de quien lo lea.  
**Summary:** Ni idea.

_»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»_

Una fiesta se desarrollaría en el colegio Ouran, los chicos del host club como siempre no podían faltar a dicha celebración, el punto era... ¿Qué pareja llevar? Claro si es que deseaban llevar alguna, por que bien podían ir y conseguirse una allá, ese realmente no sería problema.

–– He pensado mucho esto y creo que sería correcto que ustedes chicos se rentaran al mejor postor para ir de acompañante en dicha celebración. – comenzó Kyouya llevando una libreta bajo su brazo y una calculadora en sus manos. Subió un poco sus lentes y alzo la mirada observando a los demás miembros del host quienes lo veían con una gota en la nuca. Siempre tan calculador. Pensaron todos. – Esto es por el bien del club. – se defendió notando como los otros le miraban.

–– ¿Pero exactamente como anunciaríamos algo como eso? – cuestionó el pequeño Honey colocándose inocentemente un dedo en los labios, algo pensativo.

–– Pues yo creo que podemos hacerlo de otro modo, talvez escoger nosotros quien nos acompañe. – proponía el mayor de los gemelos elevando el dedo índice, mientras permanecía recargado sobre el hombro de Kaoru.

–– Yo quiero ir con Haruhi. – dijo el señor del club, mientras se acercaba a la chica con un vestido en mano. – Te pondrás esto y seguro que se te verá genial. – hablaba tomándole de la barbilla, mirándole a los ojos tan cerca que casi le daba un beso. Típica rutina hecha para las chicas que iban al host club.

–– Aléjate, no iré, menos como una chica porque me descubrirían. – dijo rechazando como ya era costumbre al chico rubio, quien como era también su costumbre, fue a parar en un rincón oscuro, abrazando sus piernas.

–– Tengo una mejor idea. – dijo de pronto el administrador y vicepresidente del club, quien parecía no haber puesto atención a nada de lo que los demás estaban hablando. – Será como el baile que se acostumbra en las bodas, las chicas pagarán por bailar una pieza con cada uno, o bien, por bailar un momento hasta que llegue otra y pague también. – dijo ante el gesto de los demás, algunas gotas en su rostro indicaban el estado en que se encontraban.

Por lo visto para ser un buen administrador y mantener en pie tu empresa debías de tener una mente fría y calculadora siempre. ¿O solo era Kyouya quien lo hacía?

–– Pues no me queda del todo claro. – dijo Kaoru interviniendo por primera vez, elevo su mirada al techo mientras se rascaba la mejilla algo dudoso y pensativo.

–– Será sencillo, solo tienes que dedicarte a bailar con las chicas que paguen por ello. – aclaro el gemelo mayor Hikaru.

–– Perfecto, así podremos ver quien es el más solicitado. – aclaro Tamaki, luego sonrió seguro de si mismo al tiempo que con una mano movía el cabello de su frente con glamour y vanidad.

–– Malditos ricos bastardos. – murmuró Haruhi entre dientes.

..._**E**_l día elegido para el evento era mañana y un par de gemelos elegían una noche antes que era lo que llevarían puesto para lucir elegantes y a la altura de la ocasión. Vanidad, maldita vanidad.

–– ¿Crees que esto se me vería bien Hikaru? – cuestionó el menor mientras tomaba por los hombros un traje y lo mostraba al aludido.

Hikaru sonrió y se acercó hasta la cama de su gemelo, donde se encontraba actualmente el otro, tomó del mentón a Kaoru y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro le murmuró casi sobre los labios.

–– Con todo te vez exquisitamente bien... _Kaoru. _– susurro con amor como era costumbre inclinando levemente su rostro como si le fuese a besar.

–– Hi. Hikaru.– aquellas palabras eran de lo más normal, claro siempre lo hacían, pero era solo para que las chicas se entusiasmasen y les agradara. Pero ahora no había ninguna chica ahí, estaban solo ellos dos en su habitación. ¿Entonces porque? Se preguntó el menor.

–– Iremos iguales como siempre Kaoru, ese que elegiste esta perfecto. – declaró tomando dicha ropa con una de sus manos, tocando innecesariamente la mano que sostenía la prenda en un claro acto de coqueteo.

–– Si... si claro. – contestó el otro zafándose con cuidado del agarre de su hermano. – Creo entonces que dormiré porque debemos levantarnos temprano. – la voz de Kaoru aún sonaba un tanto afectada, aunque sabía disimularlo casi a la perfección.

–– Pero Kaoru, ya olvidaste que mañana nos darán el día libre en el colegio debido al evento tan grande que se realizara. – las palabras del chico fluían con naturalidad, de cualquier modo su hermano solía ser algo despistado.

–– Jeje! Tienes razón. – comentó

–– ¿Que te parece si vemos algunos videos Yaoi para saber que otras cosas podemos hacer? – si claro, el pretexto del chico para hacerlo, pero de igual manera Hikaru sonrió esperando por la respuesta de su hermano escasamente menor.

–– Está bien. – respondió al igual que afirmaba con la cabeza.

Fue entonces que Hikaru prendió el televisor y tomó uno de los DVD que había en una pequeña puertita bajo la tele y lo colocó en el reproductor. Tomando el control de dichos aparatos se acercó a la cama de su gemelo y se recostó tras este, ambos cuerpos permanecían de lado observando con atención las escenas ocurridas en dicha serie. La cual hablaba sobre un escritor muy grosero por cierto, y un chico vocalista de una banda.

Kaoru miraba atento como el rubio escritor protagonista de aquella serie acorralaba al menor en un elevador, y tomándole por sorpresa lo besaba. Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al sentir el brazo de su hermano pasar por su cintura, pegando su cuerpo al del otro. Un protector abrazo se podría decir, aunque si lo tomaban por el lado que lo estaban tomando ambos chicos en ese momento, sería un posesivo y anhelante contacto.

Después de algunos capítulos el menor de los gemelos se quedó dormido, Hikaru se puso de pie para apagar después el televisor y la luz, dejó el control en una mesita junto a la cama y se volvió a recostar como era ya una costumbre junto a Kaoru. Este último ya se encontraba boca arriba, lo arropó con la sabana hasta medio cuerpo y lo contempló por unos minutos.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a delinear el rostro de Kaoru con un dedo, una extraña lentitud era la que lo conducía a través de aquel suave y calido rostro. Parpados cerrados, pestañas espesas y abundantes, mejillas pálidas y tersas, curioso era el hecho de que todo era igual a él mismo, pero irónicamente parecía verse tan bien en ese chico. Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su gesto, al notar como sin siquiera pensarlo ya delineaba el contorno de aquella boca, aquellos labios entreabiertos que parecían invitarle a probarlos.

No pudo soportar un segundo más con aquella tortura que él se estaba imponiendo y no importándole o mejor dicho no pensando realmente en una posible consecuencia se acercó hasta el rostro idéntico al suyo y unió sus labios a los otros, intentando saborear con lentitud. No duro demasiado, únicamente fue un contacto superficial.

Decidió que era hora de dormir antes de que terminara haciendo una tontería aun mas grande o que con _suerte _nótese el sarcasmo su hermano pudiese despertarse y aborrecerlo por un acto tan repugnante a la vista de la mayoría de las personas.

Un nuevo día, el sol iluminaba nuevamente la ciudad, los chicos habían quedado de verse al medio día en la sala tres de música para ver que llevarían y planear bien todo. Los chicos estaban listos después de varias horas, ya que no tenían mucho que hacer pues ese día no había clientas tampoco, se la habían pasado jugando algunos ajedrez, otros comiendo postres... otro mas calculando gastos y posibles negociaciones con los chicos host.

–– ¿Listos? – preguntó contento Tamaki mientras acomodaba su cabello, la fiesta se daría acabo en las mismas instalaciones de la escuela, ya que esta contaba con un lujosísimo salón para eventos de dicha índole. La razón primordial de dicho festejo era el aniversario de dicha escuela que ya tenía bastantes años y muchas generaciones de importantes chicos graduados.

Los chicos bajaron, finalmente Haruhi no había sido persuadida de asistir como mujer por lo que aparentaba ser hombre como todos los días en el club. Esto a recomendación de Kyouya quien pensó en las ganancias extras que tendrían si _ella_ asistía como _él_.

Kaoru bailaba animadamente con una chica que por supuesto había pagado a Kyouya el representante de todos antes de siquiera acercarse al gemelo. A su lado también se encontraba el hermano bailando con ánimos, abrazando a una bella chica. Los demás anfitriones igualmente estaban ocupados bailando y complaciendo con palabras bonitas a las doncellas que pagaban _literalmente _por su compañía.

Kaoru comenzó a sentirse abrumado, tanta gente, tantas mujeres esperando por su oportunidad, estaba cansado, de pronto tuvo la oportunidad de salir un momento de aquel enorme y arreglado salón, muchísima gente importante se encontraba esa noche, padres, hijos, familia de los alumnos del lugar.

Se escabulló mirando a ambos lados para que nadie se diera cuenta, caminó por un solitario pasillo, recorriéndolo por completo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las cuales subió.

Salió a un pequeño balcón ubicado en la segunda planta. Sintió de golpe el aire fresco en su rostro, aspiró de este llenando sus pulmones en el acto, recargó ambas manos en el barandal que rodeaba dicho espacio, sentía una opresión invadirle dentro del pecho. No entendía con exactitud que era lo que le sucedía pero nada bueno podría ser, llevaba días sintiendo ese extraño cosquilleo que se siente cuando alguien te atrae, ese nerviosismo que solo se siente frente a la persona en cuestión, unos celos raramente de pareja, y lo peor de todo es para quien eran dirigidos.

–– Hikaru... – murmuró al viento, soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

–– ¿Me hablabas? – preguntó la tan conocida voz de su hermano a su espalda, ni tiempo le dio de voltear cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su gemelo alrededor de su cintura, ciñendo su cuerpo a la perfección con el otro.

–– Yo... yo solo... – de pronto se había puesto tan nervioso que no supo ni que decir, era una completa locura, una tontería que se pusiera de ese modo con su hermano, llevaba toda la vida junto a él y de pronto esa extraña y absurda sensación le impedía ser o parecer natural junto a su hermano mayor.

–– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el otro cuando el chico se giró aun entre sus brazos, notando la palidez en el rostro del menor.

–– Si claro, no te preocupes Hikaru. – respondió cerrando sus ojos, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. – ¿Kyouya sabe que estas aquí? Podría molestarse si nota la ausencia de ambos en el salón.– añadió, ambas manos se encontraban descansando sobre el pecho de su igual.

–– No lo sabe. – respondió de lo mas tranquilo, apretando mas el cuerpo entre sus brazos, extrañamente y para sorpresa de Kaoru, el chico hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma que su cabello despedía.

El menor de los gemelos cerró fuertemente sus ojos, no queriendo entender o intentar hacerlo. Solo se dejó llevar por el momento tan enternecedor a la vista de cualquiera, pero ambos sabían que estaba lejos de ser una escena tierna de hermanos. _Ya no._

–– Kaoru hay algo que yo quisiera decirte. – comenzó, al menos ya había dado el primer paso, ahora venía lo peor. – Hace días... – inició dudando aun un poco, pero sin apartar o separar su rostro del cuello contrario. – quizás semanas. – prosiguió aumentando la curiosidad en el otro. – Hay alguien que me ha estado interesando más de lo normal. – declaró soltándolo de una vez.

Sintió los brazos de su hermano enredarle por sobre los hombros, copiando su acto al perderse entre su cuello y su hombro. El silencio se apoderó de la situación, hasta que uno de los chicos prosiguió.

–– Quisiera poder decirte que me alegro de saberlo... – la tranquila e indiferente hasta cierto punto melancólica voz de Kaoru se escuchó. – Pero la realidad es que no es así. – declaró apretando el contacto, sintiendo el cuerpo de su gemelo unirse completamente al suyo.

–– Kaoru. – la sorpresa enmarcaba su tono de voz, sus ojos se abrieron, quizá, solo quizás eso podía significar algo bueno. Pensó en ese momento, talvez era el lugar y el momento indicado para hablar sobre el tema, sobre aquello que tanto lo atormentaba. – ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a cuestionar para saber un poco mas sobre los sentimientos del otro ya que talvez estuviera malinterpretando.

–– Hikaru lo siento. – anunció y de pronto el aludido sintió unos tibios labios sobre los suyos, jugando repentinamente con su boca, ni siquiera dudo mas de un par de segundos cuando le correspondía de igual manera, un beso cargado de pasión, lleno de ternura, una pelea entre un par de lenguas que ansiosas se debatían por ganar terreno dentro de la húmeda cavidad contraria.

Una sensación nueva para ambos, una cierta culpa se arremolinaba en los dos chicos cuando se miraron a los ojos, los dos bajaron la mirada al toparse con el par de orbes contrarias observándole con detenimiento.

–– ¿Es esto malo Hikaru? – preguntó inocentemente el menor de los Hitachiin recargando su cabeza en el hombro del gemelo.

–– No lo sé Kaoru. Solo se que yo te amo. – aclaró mientras acariciaba el cabello del otro como queriéndolo consolar. – y no precisamente como a mi hermano. ¿Crees _tú_ que estoy mal? – le cuestionó devolviendo la pregunta.

–– No. – negó levantando su rostro para besar con ternura los labios del otro. – Pero se que los demás jamás lo aceptarían, quizá hasta nos separarían. – comentó tristemente.

Sabían a la perfección que era un sentimiento que la gente juzgaba y penaba sin siquiera ponerse en su posición, siempre era así. Quizás hasta podría decirse que era una pena doble ya que los demás juzgaban las relaciones entre hombres, ya que aun no podían concebir dicha idea, mientras que siendo gemelos, familia, misma sangre, sería doblemente mal.

–– No, nadie nos separara. Porque este... – una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del mayor, una feliz y grande mueca. –...este será _nuestro secreto. _– añadió un poco alegre.

–– Si. – asintió contento de igual manera puesto que al fin estarían juntos, talvez no era tan buena la idea de ocultar su amor frente a los demás, pero realmente preferían eso a ser juzgados y hasta separados por meras cuestiones de ideas que la gente tenía.

Un beso fue lo que selló por ultimo aquel silencioso pacto, aquella promesa que les daría mucha felicidad.

._**O**_w_**a**_r_**i**_.

_**¤Žhёиα HîK¤**_

_"...Triste época la nuestra. Es mas fácil desintegrar un átomo que superar un prejuicio..."  
__**A**_L_**B**_E_**R**_T _**E**_I_**N**_S_**T**_E_**I**_N

_»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»__»__**»**__»_

Listo, he terminado.  
Comenzado y terminado el día 12 de Julio del 2007.  
Hora: 01:57p.m.

Algo que jamás pensé escribir, realmente no me gustaba este género, pero bueno, estos hermanos me ganaron, son hermosos y los adoro. Así que pues ya que, Jeje escribí la historia, espero que les haya gustado y que me den su comentario sobre que les pareció.  
Tengan piedad es mi primera historia de Ouran y mas aun sobre hermanos.

**!!Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
